darkfall_newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
3.0
Patch 3.0 Graphical item selection framework step 1: *You can now select items in your inventories the same way you would select files on your operating system. *Clicking and dragging the mouse in an inventory now starts a selection box. *Ctrl+left click in an inventory toggles items from the selection. *Ctrl+Double Left Click in an inventory selects all identical items. *Selected items are highlighted. *The amount of selected items is indicated in text at the bottom right of inventories. *You may drag and drop selection or individual items on Bags. Some limitations: *To not overload the server and monitor the toll it takes on it with a live population, selection are limited to 100 items for now. *We have not included Graves yet, as we want to implement a timer system for them. *Keep in mind that historically, and unlike Crafting or vendor output, you cannot manually move a non stackable object in a container where there are already 2000 objects of the same type. *Deleting large amount of items in short succession was causing issues, so we had to disable this feature at the last minute. Selling to vendors does work properly and is the preferred alternative. *Once we are sure the system works well, all these limitations will be progressively raised, then lifted, and we will add more features to it. Exploiting: *As of patch 2.6, we have secretly added a server side detection system. For those of you that were stalked/caught or that reported a spawn and were asked to continue, know that the system detected you. *This has also helped build a list of Monster that get confused too easily, even if not exploitable. This gives us a priority list of monsters to rework in the future. *We'll test the system openly, and if it proves accurate now that you know to try and break it, we'll re-enable the spawns we disabled in the past. Village control point rework step 1: *Every clanned player damaging a control point will have a Meditation reward based on: *Being in the losing clan: 1000 *Being in the winning clan: 3000 *Being last hitter: 3500 *The area surrounding a village will become lawless starting 30 minutes before a control point is vulnerable and stopping 30 minutes after capture. *For this we created a dynamic area sensor that can be placed and toggled at will. This is its first use, and once proof tested, will be used for other features. (Sieges, watchtowers, etc) New meditation sources: *Chaos Chests. *Keys Chests. *Treasure Maps. Progression tweaks: *The xp linked spells forward to their parent when it is a subskill has been doubled to connect more accurately using a spell to its individual progression. *All advanced schools of Magic now provide a very small xp gain for Lesser Magic and Greater Magic. Greater Magic provides some gains for Lesser Magic too. *The following spells now have xp gains appropriate for their cooldowns: **Eye Rot. **Instant Rays. **R90s. **Field AoEs. Misc: *Lowered the clan size limits for sieges to 5 members for a Hamlet and 10 members for a city. *The weight of Stone has been divided by 2. *Runestones can now be crafted for 4 Portal Shards and 500 gold at level 1 Alchemy. *The Selentine Golem in the south of Cairn should now spawn properly.